Luana 2: Rock and Roll Fantasy
by TheLoudestShips
Summary: Luan and Luna take things a little (or a lot) too far, can Lincoln help his lovestruck sisters out, or will their other sister's meddling ruin their relationship. Rated M for suggested sex, foul language and incest


**Hello, so, now that I'm "done" with Luana I decided to make this little one-shot. I may make a sequel in the future, but time will tell dear reader.**

 _We open in Luan and I's room._

"Hey Luan…" I say

"What's up, Lu" she replies

"How did you know all the songs at the concert?" I question

"Lynn and Linc taught them to me" she answers

"Was that a silly question?" I ask

"Sorta, but c'mere, I want to kiss your silly face" Luan says, I blush, but still oblige

 _There we were engaged in a passionate kiss, when the unthinkable happens… we get, handsy_

"Wha-what happened Luan?" I ask, I then look down, and see my own sister asleep on top of me, naked

"What's up? " Luan asks, waking up, then she realizes what this looks like

"I think we…"

"We didn't…"

'Shit!-" we both exclaim

"-I lied to our only brother-!"

"-I had sex with my sister-!"

"-Fuck!" We both exclaim

"Wait, whaddya mean you lied to our only brother?" I ask, not sure if I want to know

"I said that I only wanted to date you, so now, we not only engaged in… some bad things, but I lied to Lincoln, Luna" she says looking like she's about to start crying her eyes out

"No Luan, talk to me softly there's something in your eyes don't hang your head in sorrow

and please don't cry" I say, reciting the lyrics to my favorite ballad (Don't Cry, Guns N' Roses)

"Luna, I LIED TO LINCOLN **AND** WE HAD SEX!" she roars at me

"Luan, I know that, but you gotta calm down for me babe, we don't want anybody hearing anything" I say, on the verge of tears myself

 _All I get in response is heavy sobs_

"Luan, we have to tell Lincoln, he got us together, he has to know how to fix this" I say, not even reassuring myself

"L-Luna, we can't do that to him. Having 10 sisters and going through puberty would already have fucked him up enough, but dealing with incest… I don't know." She says still crying

"We're both right, but… we need to fix this, or I don't know if we can be us" I say, ' _Hey! At least I was trying'_

"Yeah, y-you're right" Luan says, her beautiful eyes clearer now "B-but Luna, I-I'm scared"

"Me too" I reply

 _After 10 minutes of coming up with scenarios to hold off what's obviously going to happen, we head to our brothers room, to find him curled into a ball_

"Hey uh… Linc, why're you curled into a ball" Luan asks

"I-I heard you earlier, making n-n-noises" he says, with a tremble in his voice

"Fuck" I mutter

"Luna!" says Luan, covering Lincoln's ears

"Sorry, but he's obviously heard worse" I say, hinting that we should explain

"Oh yeah, about that Linc, we're sorry, we didn't know what got into us and-and-and we just… did it and now we scarred you for life because you heard us…, your turn Luna." Luan says, now out of breath

"You heard us moaning earlier, right?" He nods "We're about as confused as you are, we were both asleep after, we don't know what happened to us, we just kinda did it." I say

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" roars Lynn, startling everyone present "Please tell me this isn't happening, that my sisters didn't just admit to… doing things."

"How much did y-you hear?" Luan says, fear in her voice now

"More than enough, Luan." Lynn answers coldly

"L-Lynn, we need help, we d-didn't mean to do it, it just happened." I say, actually scared of what Lynn would do

"This is… so beyond fucked up, guys I mean, 1. you scarred Linc for life, 2. you had sex and 3… well, I don't have a 3!" she scolds "This is bullshit!"

"I-if I could interject real quick, I'd rather you not fight about this right now, It's making me really uncomfortable" Linc says

"I'm sorry Linc, but I have to deal with older 2 sisters that just had intercourse with each other" Lynn says, ' _Like she knows what she's talking about'_ I think

"Why don't you just shut up Lynn," Luan says "it's not like you've ever experienced sex"

"Aw, snap!" Linc says

"I-I-uhh… well" Lynn stutters

"Exactly, so who are you to say that this is bullshit, when you talk it every time you open your mouth" Luan says still angry

"That was sorta harsh Lu" I say

"Serves her right" Lincoln says

"What?" Lynn, Luan and I exclaim

"Lynn, you're being insensitive, they only came in here to ask for help." Linc continues

"About that… can we have some help now, no offense" I say

"None taken, and sure," says Linc rather calmly

"So when, I asked you to help me originally… " Luan starts "I said I only wanted to go on a date with Luna, not… what happened earlier with Luna."

"So we need your help because we love each other, and it would be really awkward if we still lived in the same room, y'know?" I say

"Okay, so my approach would be to just go for it." he says, stunning us both

"Wha-wha-what?!" we both say

"Yup, if you really are in love, then, I don't see **that** much wrong, other than incest obviously" he says

"B-but sex?" I say

 _Lynn then comes to again._

"Did somebody say butt sex?" Lynn asks

"Slut." I mutter

"No Lynn, nobody said that" Luan explains

"Hey wait, why are we all in Linc's room?" Lynn asks

"You actually don't remember?" I ask

"Nope" Lynn says flatly

"Oh… well… no reason at all, just go back to your room" Luan lies

"Alright" Lynn says, and then she leaves

"So… you were saying that we should what?" I continue

"You should just go for it," Lincoln says "and that if you love each other, do just that, love each other."

"I'm not sure whether to slap you," I say "or accept your advice."

"I vote accept his advice." Luan says

"Alright, but what if we can't control ourselves?" I ask

"That's something to worry about if and when it happens," Lincoln starts "and if it does just come back here."

"Okay" Luan says

"Thanks bro!" I say

 **The End**


End file.
